Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Legends
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Legends is a role-playing video game based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise, developed and published by Ludia. It was released for iPhone, iPad, Android, and Kindle Fire in June, 2016. It follows a free-to-play business model. Gameplay In Legends, players take control of a group of mutants populated by characters from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise (primarily the characters from the 2012 series, but other iterations of certain characters also appear) to combat and defeat other similar groups encountered in the game. Rewards are given for every victory and are either selected at random based on the stage played or by a prize wheel that will spin until a tap from the player stops it. Certain rewards will allow players to summon and collect other characters (both heroes and villains) for use in battle. Story Mode The game's story mode comprises seven chapters, each with its own set of stages and level of difficulty. The game's over-arcing plot involves Leonardo attempting to find and reunite with his brothers following an accidental separation. Along the way, Leo meets and teams up with a large number of characters from the franchise, including villains. Each stage rates the player upon completion (three stars, in this case ninja stars, are awarded if the player wins the stage with all party characters alive, while two are awarded if one character was killed and one star given in all other cases) and offers random items as a reward, usually items to level up characters, mutagen, warp passes and occasionally greenbacks. Tournament Mode Tournament Mode allows players to face other players' teams in battle (though not in real time; the opponent's characters are chosen at random and controlled by the computer). Each Tournament lasts for a week and is given a theme based around a specific character (e.g. "Mutagen Man Tournament" or "Dogpound Tournament"). A victory results in the player gaining anywhere from 25 to 35 points, while a loss means the player forfeits 7 to 10 points. There are several tiers with 100 spots each. The more matches that are won in the tournament, the higher the player's score and thus the higher the player ranks. Doing better than the score at first place on one tier bumps the player up to the next tier, though over time the points accumulated by other players could send a player back down to the previous tier. At the end of every tournament, the player will receive random rewards (though pizza points, greenbacks and DNA cards are usually included) based on their final rank and number of points. Prizes after each individual victory are determined by spinning a prize wheel. Pizza Points Almost every play mode in Legends (except for special event stages) requires a certain number of pizza points to play. The player's default number of pizza points increases based on the player's overall level. Higher levels allow more pizza points upon starting out. Pizza points are displayed in the top left corner of the screen and are represented by a slice of pepperoni pizza. Easier stages require fewer pizza points (usually six or eight), while harder stages require the player to spend larger amounts (anywhere from twelve to sixteen points). The player can replenish their pizza points either by visiting the pizza shop or by waiting and allowing the pizza points to slowly refill on their own. Pizza points can also be obtained from some of the game's prize wheels. Greenbacks Greenbacks (which look like dollar bills) are the game's main form of currency, and are given to the player as rewards after completing some stages or achieving certain in-game goals. Greenbacks can be spent in the game's shop to collect mutagen, items or DNA cards. Greenbacks can also be used in the pizza shop to get more pizza points. Real-world money can be used to purchase a greater number of greenbacks. DNA Cards DNA cards, which resemble trading cards, are used to summon and strengthen characters. Collecting a particular number of cards will allow a player to summon a character (who is then available for immediate use), while additional cards can be collected to increase the character's power after a set number have been obtained. DNA Cards are rewarded upon completing hard stages as well as from prize wheels, meeting certain goals, the shop and from in-app purchases using real money. T-coins T-coins are another form of in-game currency. They are more difficult to obtain than greenbacks (though, like greenbacks, they can be purchased with real money), but also offer more substantial gain as they can be used to purchase rare items, higher-level card packs and DNA cards. T-coins are occasionally distributed upon achieving certain goals, and can also be obtained in small amounts by completing daily challenges. Mutagen Canisters of mutagen can be used to quickly add experience points to a character to rapidly raise their levels and make them stronger. Mutagen is also used to increase the power of the character's various abilities once the right items have been collected. Mutagen is widely distributed in the game, though not always in large amounts, including from the shop, the completion of a stage, prize wheels and card packs. Card packs The game will periodically award the player packs of cards. The packs of cards typically include small amounts of mutagen, pizza points, T-coins and DNA cards (usually one to three, but on rare occasions more). Free card packs are distributed at set times throughout each day (with a timer indicating when the next free pack will be available), while other card packs can be purchased in the shop. Certain specially-marked action figures from Playmates Toys include codes that, when entered in the game's shop, will award the player with a card pack of random items. Warp passes Warp passes allow players who have already completed a stage to collect that stage's random rewards without having to play through it again. Players can thus use warp passes to grind levels and farm for items without having to go through each stage again. Warp passes can be purchased in the game's shop and are also occasionally given out as rewards. Prize wheels Certain stages (such as the player vs. player arena) will not drop random items but will instead present a wheel of prizes upon the successful completion of the stage. The player taps the screen to start the wheel, then taps again to stop it. Whatever item is highlighted when the wheel comes to a complete stop is the item the player receives. Prizes typically include items for raising character attributes, greenbacks, T-coins, DNA cards and pizza points. Shop Challenges Fan reaction to prize wheels led to an update that began phasing out the prize wheels in favor of shop challenges, which would give players a set selection of prizes to choose from following a victory. Each prize would cost a certain number of tokens based on type (DNA cards, for example, require more tokens than attribute-raising items), and would periodically rotate out to make way for new prizes. Like prize wheels, prizes typically include items for raising character attributes, greenbacks, T-coins, DNA cards and pizza points. Accounts Legends is a free to play game, and thus there is no charge for downloading the game or creating an account. While the game does charge real money for certain features (such as instantly upgrading a character or acquiring extra in-game currency), spending money is not essential to playing the game. The game does, however, offer a subscription that allows members to gain more items from daily challenges, prize wheels and free card packs, requiring the player to spend a set amount of money each month. On occasion, free trials (usually one week) of the subscription service are offered. Characters Class Types Characters are divided into five classes. Each class emphasizes certain attributes that contribute to individual characters' overall power and abilities. List of characters References External links * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Legends Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Role-playing games Category:2016 video games Category:Video Games Category:Android (operating system) games Category:IOS games Category:Mobile games